In Reality, the Truth Hurts
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Trunks has lost his memory to a mysterious sorcerer and can't remember anything. Family and friends try to comfort the lost and confused teen but there is one question that still troubles the young half sayain's mind. Does his so called father love him, or is Vegeta always this indifferent towards him?
1. Chapter 1

**In Reality; the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**This story has been requested by Charismatic Beauty. I have tried my best to make it good. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Trunks was angry with his father.<p>

Well, not exactly angry; he was annoyed. His father _never_ spent any time with him; he was always engrossed in training in his gravity chamber. When he was younger then at least he would bribe him with a visit to the park. Not anymore.

Trunks kicked at some small stones. They rose in the air and hit a wall. Now that felt better.

Trunks was still brooding over how Vegeta neglected him and ignored him and scolded him and things like that when suddenly he felt a great wave of power hit him. It did not really hit him; he just felt a great power level, much more than his own. He couldn't help thinking that this energy was negative and evil. Sensing danger for the planet he powered up and flew towards the source.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was training in his gravity chamber vigorously. Sweat dripped from his face, his eyes were bleary and he was panting. But he refused to stop.<p>

"Stronger than Kakarott…stronger than Kakarott…stronger than Kakarott…" he muttered continuously as he trained. Suddenly he stopped.

He could feel a great power level, more than Kakarott's, from some distance. He wondered how he did not notice before. Surely, this person had just popped out of the blue. But he knew this person was dangerous; he could not explain how but he knew as the power seemed so…unfamiliar.

Without wasting a second he set out for this person.

* * *

><p>The meadows were lush green with beautiful little flowers. The sky was a lovely shade of blue. But Trunks did not admire it. He had eyes only for the person standing in the meadow.<p>

Cinnamon coloured hair, dazzling green eyes, high cheekbones, slender figure dressed in black robes. The man was too handsome to be real. Trunks just stared at him. Not because he looked good but because behind that handsome face was the face of a monster. His green eyes were cruel yet calm. He was just inspecting the area. This was the man radiating so much strength…and a monstrous aura.

Trunks knew that this man had to be stopped from whatever he was doing. He landed right behind him.

The man did not turn to look at him but said, "Hello Trunks."

Trunks gasped. How did this guy know him?

He voiced his thought.

"Oh I am a sorcerer. And I can read people's minds," the man replied coolly and then turned to face the boy with a smile.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at him steadily, his smile widening, "I'm Marv. Marv Adrian."

"Why are you here? Why do I feel that you mean harm?" Trunks questioned further. He had prepared a chi blast in his hand.

"Oh. Well, you're wrong. I don't mean any harm," Marv replied. Trunks thought that the way he said it was very sinister.

"As I told you before," Marv continued, "I am a sorcerer. But I am a different type of sorcerer. My magical powers can exhaust if I don't replenish them. For that I need to meditate in a natural environment during the day time."

"I don't believe you."

Marv sighed. "Look kid, I am not a bad person."

"I felt a great deal of power coming from you," Trunks said.

"Yeah. I was replenishing my powers. At this time they rise like anything and it can actually be felt by special people. Believe me Trunks, I will never lie to a Z warrior."

Trunks looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know I am a Z warrior?"

"I can read minds, kid! That's how," Marv replied.

"I still don't believe you. Your very aura is negative. Maybe dad can make you talk," Trunks said and fired the chi blast. Marv teleported out of there and appeared behind him. Trunks was shocked at this.

"I told you I meant no harm but _you_ crossed the limit. I am sorry for doing this but…"

Marv made a chi blast in a second. It looked strong but Trunks realised that it was…magical.

The man fired his attack at the boy who screamed as the light hit him. The whole area lit up in an eerie glow. Marv said, "I am sorry Trunks. But I could not have you find my intentions. I don't like hurting kids and this is going to be a lot less painful. You will recover, kid, and by that time I will achieve my goal."

The man looked genuinely sorry as he looked down at the boy. He felt two great powers coming towards him. Marv gritted his teeth and teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! Look!" Goku exclaimed.<p>

He had sensed that negative force too and had taken off for the meadows. In the way he had met Vegeta, who seemed to be just as surprised as him.

When the two reached the meadows they saw a boy lying on the ground.

"Trunks?" Vegeta whispered and the two landed next to the boy.

The child was groaning and talking gibberish.

"Trunks?!" Goku said as he took the boy in his arms. Trunks opened his eyes slowly.

"Thank God you are ok!" Goku exclaimed.

"Thanks sir," Trunks said weakly, "But who are you?"

"It's me! Goku! That's Vegeta, your dad!" Goku replied anxiously.

"My dad? I am sorry but I don't remember you," Trunks whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Vegeta, he-he has lost his…memory!" Goku eclaimed.

Vegeta said angrily, "I can see that, Kakarott. And I know that that person with that enormous power level is the one who did it."

"Let's get him home," Goku suggested as he lifted the boy, "And then all the Z warriors will have a meeting."

Vegeta did not reply, he just clenched his fists and rose in the air. Goku looked at the unconscious boy for a while then followed Vegeta to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter. The characters might seem a little out of character but I have tried my best to avoid that. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading. Please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In Reality; the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you applefanfic and Charismatic Beauty for your reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you liked it.**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?"<p>

"Did someone hurt you, honey?"

"What had happened?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Trunks did not reply. He was dazed and felt weak. As soon as he had woken up these people had started bombarding him with questions. He did not know what to say. He did not know what was wrong with him or if somebody had hurt him or what had happened or even who these people were. They were vaguely familiar but he could not place where he had met them. As a matter of fact, all he remembered about himself was his name.

"Keep quiet now!" a green coloured man said. Green man? Trunks did not remember much but he did know that men weren't supposed to be green or have small antennae. Strangely this man had both the features.

Trunks was thankful to this man as the other people had really shut up at hearing his deep strong voice.

"I can't keep quiet!" a blue haired woman said, "He's my son! And he doesn't even remember me!"

The woman was in tears. She looked in Trunks' eyes and pressed her son against her chest.

Trunks did not remember having a mother but he felt strangely calm and happy in her embrace. He felt safe and comfortable. He felt loved.

And right now he was sad to see his 'mother' cry. He hugged her back gingerly. Oh, her loving smell that was familiar to Trunks even after the memory loss disaster.

"Look, baby, you'll soon be fine. You will remember mommy, daddy, Goten, your friends, everyone. And all of us here are always there for you. All of us are your friends. All of us love you, dear, all of us love you," the woman said.

"Bulma's right," the black haired man with a stupid yet innocent grin said. His name was Goku and he had been the one to bring him here. Trunks liked him. He was so nice and friendly. He had made a new discovery. His mother's name was Bulma and he sort of remembered it. And he couldn't help agree with her. All the people were friendly and it looked like as if they genuinely wanted to help. However, one thing disturbed him.

It was the man with long spiky hair, a permanent scowl on his face who was leaning against the wall. This was the man whom Goku had called Trunks' father, Vegeta. But he could not help thinking that none of the man's actions could be called exactly fatherly. He had not said a word, just scowled at Trunks as if it was all his fault. His eyes were cold and distant. The others were asking him questions, showing concern but Vegeta did not utter a single thing. Trunks realised he was staring at the man, trying to figure him out.

"What do you find so interesting, brat?" he demanded. Trunks snapped out of the daze and said, "Nothing fa-Vegeta." Trunks was about to call him father but he stopped as he remembered that he was actually not certain whether his man really was his father or not. The icy stare certainly did not favour the fact. No, Trunks found Bulma more comforting and more motherly. So he decided to be with her.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy then turned and left. Goku's eyes followed the man outside. Bulma looked at her friend and they silently agreed with something.

Goku tried looking for Vegeta in the Capsule Corporation compound but did not find him. He did not find this surprising at all. Goku took off to where the two saiyans had found Trunks.

Vegeta was looking around the meadow carefully. There must be something around for him to find.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called out.

As usual Vegeta did not bother to reply. "What's the matter, Vegeta?"

"Mind your own business, Kakarott," was all the reply he got.

Goku grinned then his face was serious again. "Whose power was it, Vegeta?" he asked, "Any ideas?"

"Leave me alone, Kakarott. And anyway, if I did have an idea then I wouldn't be here. Now leave!" Vegeta said as he scanned the area for anything that could tell him about the culprit.

"We should wait for a while and ask Trunks again," Goku suggested.

Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Kakarott? Why are you bothering me?" he asked.

Goku grinned. "Oh nothing. It's just that I become very sad when you are upset, Vegeta. After all, you _are_ the Prince of all Saiyans! That would be my prince too!"

Vegeta smirked but did not say anything. The two saiyans searched the whole area but did not find anything.

"Kakarott," Vegeta said, "We have to find the dragon balls."

Goku understood what Vegeta wanted. He nodded at the Prince and then set out for Capsule Corp.

Vegeta glared at the meadow.

"You can hide wherever you want to. But I will find you. Nobody can save you from the Prince of All Saiyans!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short, I know. The characters might be a little out of character but I have tried my best to avoid that. It's been a long while since I watched the series so…<strong>

**Please read and review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty, WWingWisher and applefanfic for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What is your problem?!"<p>

One week had passed since Trunks' encounter with the mysterious force that had taken away his memory but there was no improvement. Forget about improvement, everything was getting worse. Trunks had been trying to understand his father but Vegeta refused to even say a word to him. Whenever Trunks would start a conversation Vegeta would either say 'Get lost' or 'Leave me alone. I am busy' or 'your mother is calling you.' Trunks was always certain that Bulma was not calling him but Vegeta made it very clear that he did not wish to speak to Trunks. Besides all of this, Vegeta was very rarely t home. He would come, train, eat and sleep and then wake up and leave again. The others were constantly talking about a dark powerful force that did this to Trunks but the poor boy could not understand the head or tail of the situation. He found it hard to believe that he was a part saiyan and had extraordinary powers. If he did, then why did his 'father' treat him like filth? The Z warriors had tried to 'wish' back his memory with some dragon balls but due to some unknown reason the plan had failed.

So after learning of this news, Trunks had gone to the only present person there to ask about what a dragon ball is. Vegeta had shooed him away again but this time Trunks did not leave. Instead, he yelled.

"What is your problem?!"

Vegeta looked at him firmly, his face expressionless.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Trunks yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes. Confusion and hopelessness was written on his face.

"What am I doing?" Vegeta asked. He seemed mildly surprised at this question. However, he did not sound angry at all and somewhere in the back of his mind, Trunks found this weird.

"You are driving me mad! Are you really my father?! Why don't you ever speak to me?! Don't you care even a little about me?!"

"Quiet now-"

"I WILL NOT BE QUIET! YOUR SILENCE IS KILLING ME! WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY A WORD TO ME?! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! IF I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE THEN TELL ME, BEAT ME, SCOLD ME BUT DON'T DO THIS!"

"Trunks-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS?! EVERYONE LOOKS AT ME AS IF I AM A LUNATIC! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I FEEL LIKE NOT KNOWING ANYTHING, NOT EVEN WHO I AM?! YOU BEHAVE AS IF MY VERY EXISTENCE IS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME BIRTH?!"

"TRUNKS!"

Vegeta's face was as if somebody had given him a shock. His eyes were wide as he looked at his son.

The boy was silent but uncontrolled tears cascaded down his face. His body was shaking as he tried to control his emotions.

"I don't have anything to tell you, Trunks. Somebody did this to you and we will talk only after I have found them. And I will find them soon. Now, go to your room," Vegeta said quietly. He had regained his composure by now. Trunks glared at him for some time then went out.

Vegeta looked at the retreating form of his son. The man clenched his fists as he tried to control his emotions. Emotions were for those who gave up and Vegeta would not give up, certainly not after this. He would find this culprit and then, then he would do unimaginable things to him.

After some time Vegeta calmed down and took off into the air to continue his hunt.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?"<p>

Marv Adrian had been scouring the desert for a week now but he did not find what he was looking for. He did not dare to raise his power now. If he did then he might be found, like that child had. Marv stopped for a moment to think about him. "Don't worry. After a couple of days you will start remembering," he muttered, looking at the sky.

"Snap out of it and get back to work. I will have to find it. If I don't then…no! Don't think about it. You can't afford to fail, Marv!" he thought. He was sure there was nothing in the desert though. If there was even a sign of it anywhere, he would have found it. Marv sighed. This search was going nowhere. Where could it possibly be…?

Marv thought about all the possible locations; mountains, meadows, fields, hills, cities, villages, parks, moors, forests, lakes, ponds, oceans…oceans.

Oceans. He would search in the oceans next. He prayed that he would be able to find it now; time was running short. With another quick prayer, Marv teleported from the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty, applefanfic, Guest and NinjaWhisper for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>It felt as if the weight of the entire world was pressing him from every direction possible and could not crumple him just because all these forces were equally strong.<p>

Marv was already wondering why he had chosen the ocean to continue his search. It was too much trouble. His cinnamon hair was plastered on his forehead and his green eyes shone in the water with annoyance. Sure, he could use his magic and the water would be nothing. But that was the point. He did not want to use his magic.

And anyway, his powers were not as great now as they were before. It was the reason he was here. If he did not find the object he sought, his own power would burn him to death. He would increase his own power so that the thing could get the alert and send some sort of signal for him to reach. It had been an unsuccessful method and now he knew that people could sense this power of his ever since he met that kid.

Though he did not show it, Marv was guilty. It was not honourable to attack a child. However, Marv did it for his own good. If his enemies found that the boy knew him, they would have tortured him to get information. Maybe even killed him. The child might try to track him down once he got his memories back and loathe him. But that was the thing. Just because he was a sorcerer people thought he was evil. He was not evil; he was just trying to survive. All he wanted was to go home, where other sorcerers resided. He was missing them. He was missing his wife. He really wanted to see her.

But before that he had to find it. Marv pushed against the currents of the ocean to move forward. Despite the fact that he felt that he would suffocate he could not help admire the beauty of the ocean. Everything seemed to be painted with different shades of blue. The fishes were of many colours and they swam past him without even taking notice of him. Marv liked it that way. He hated drawing attention.

His green eyes were scanning the surroundings for his goal when he felt it.

A great power was coming his way. Marv's throat went dry. His power was decreasing every day and he was getting weaker. Was he strong enough to defend himself against whoever was coming there? Were they his enemies? In spite of being nice Marv had many enemies who wanted him dead. That was another reason for which he needed it back.

The sorcerer tensed himself for an attack. He closed his eyes and tried to feel what was happening. A man with spiky black hair and a grim angry face. He was around five foot five and Marv found it difficult to guess his age. The man was a Z Fighter, he could feel it. And he knew why he was there.

The man dived into the ocean. He was only a little way away now. Any second he would be next to Marv. But the sorcerer did not even move. He would try to reason with him. If the man agreed, well enough. If he did not, then Marv would teleport out of there.

He opened his eyes to look at the Z Fighter. Vegeta…his name was Vegeta. He thought he knew the name. Of course, he had seen the name in the child's mind. This wasn't going to be good.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, well, well. A young man at the bottom of the ocean. How interesting."

Marv tensed himself. This surely wasn't going to be good.

Vegeta floated up to him and Marv could see the anger in his eyes. If he had not known better, Marv would have cowered after looking at his eyes. Fear was rising in his heart.

Vegeta's face hardened. "Who are you?" he asked roughly, "Why did you do this to my son?"

Marv knew he was in trouble. Vegeta was Trunks' father.

"Answer me!" Vegeta roared.

Marv closed his eyes and opened them again.

"To protect both of us."

Vegeta raised his brows. "And why did you both need protection?" he asked in a mocking way.

"There are many dangers that still lurk around, Vegeta. Just because you all defeated Majin Buu doesn't mean that the planet is safe."

"How do you know…?!"

"I am a sorcerer. I can read your mind. And that is the whole problem. I have many enemies, Vegeta. If they knew that your son has even met me, they would have tortured him to death. It would not matter if Trunks is strong or not. It is impossible to break free of some spells, especially if you do not have the knowledge of magic and sorcery."

"So you still are the reason of my son's pain."

"Yes," Marv admitted calmly, "I am. And it is my doing that your son is sae right now."

Vegeta was fuming. His face was emotionless but his eyes gave him away. They were hard, cold and yet angry.

"Well, you'll have to return what you took," Vegeta said, "Come with me and restore his memory. And maybe then, I will forgive you."

"His memory will return in two weeks. There is no need for me to go to him."

Vegeta clenched his fist and before Marv knew it he streaking through the water at an incredible speed. The water parted to give him way to continue. He came to a stop next to some sea weeds. Blood trickled down his mouth and the side of his head.

But Marv refused to attack. He just gazed at Vegeta, who had followed his attack to find Marv, calmly.

"It doesn't matter how much you attack me or loathe me. There is nothing I can do for you apart from staying as far away from you as possible. My foes are stronger than me. They can kill your son in the blink of an eye," Marv said.

"Oh, you will heal him. You have dared to attack the son of the Prince of All Saiyans! That crime is unforgivable! Your deeds are a blow to the Saiyan race! And I have to kill you for the honour of my race."

Marv was still impassive. Vegeta prepared for his next deadly attack even as he ascended to super saiyan 2. He fired the energy beam at Marv but the sorcerer chose that moment to teleport out of there.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Vegeta yelled. His eyes were burning with rage. He wanted to kill the wizard. He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palms and blood oozed out.

"I will find you, you coward. And then, I will rip you apart with my bare hands," Vegeta thought angrily even as his glistening red blood started mixing with the water surrounding it. But at least now he knew whom to search for. And the next time they would meet, Vegeta would make sure that the sorcerer doesn't escape.

With a blazing rage coursing through his blood Vegeta shot out of the water into the sky and took off to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, some of you might not like this chapter much. I know it doesn't show Trunks at all but I really wanted to bring out Marv's character. Even though he is my original character I think even I don't know him very well. I found it necessary to base the chapter on him. I apologize for not putting Trunks into the chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story till now. They mean a lot.**

* * *

><p>Trunks was feeling too excited that day.<p>

It had been two days since he had yelled at Vegeta and he had felt extremely good after that. Vegeta had looked pained and for a moment Trunks had been satisfied. His father had caused him enough pain and it was his turn to give him some pain. Trunks had chided himself afterwards for thinking that way and he felt guilty. But now, the incident already seemed like an old story to him.

The reason for his excitement was the stories that Goku was narrating to him. The story of Frieza, the story of androids. The story of Cell, the story of Buu. How he, Trunks, had contributed in the fight against Buu. How his future-self had come to save the present. Trunks' eyes gleamed with happiness. It was nice to know more about himself and not be so confused for a change.

He had seen his father the previous night. There was an angry smirk on his face.

Bulma had asked him why he was so grim. Vegeta had not replied but he had hinted that he would tell her later.

Goku had taught Trunks again how to use a chi blast. It had been fairly easy and Trunks felt that he had done this countless times before.

"Well done Trunks!" Goku said with a bright smile. Trunks smiled back at him but he couldn't help himself thinking.

What would it be like to have Goku as his father? He was so nice, so friendly, so caring. Goku's eyes always looked at him adoringly, as if he was his very own son, just like Goten and Gohan. Trunks had been noticing the differences between Goku and Vegeta a lot. According to him, Vegeta could never even be half as fatherly as Goku. However, even he admitted that Goku kept his family as a secondary priority. Countless times he had saved the earth, but he never thought about his wife and children. Trunks admired and disliked this trait of Goku's at the same time. He wondered what he would do if he was in Goku's place. Would he give up everything to do his duty, including his family, or would he try to manage family and duty together?

Trunks smiled at Goku when the latter invited him for lunch and the two saiyans went inside. Even as he walked in he began feeling sad. Why did Vegeta not love him at all? He didn't expect any hugs or anything but he did at least expect his father to listen to what he had to say. Vegeta would cut him short even before he could begin.

"Maybe I will figure out what he thinks," he thought, "Maybe someday…"

And with that he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had been pondering over what Marv had said. His enemies…his enemies were the ones from whom he was running. And Vegeta was sure that Marv was looking for something. He didn't know what he was looking for but if he found out…he could certainly use the information. One thing that bugged Vegeta was Marv's reluctance to attack. Why was that?<p>

Vegeta knew that he had to trace Marv down. He had to do it for Trunks. Trunks was his son. And _nobody _had the right to mess with anything that was his. He would track down the sorcerer. Track him down and make sure that he complies.

With that thought the Saiyan prince got back to his training. He knew he would need strength to fight Marv. So better build it now, before it is too late.

* * *

><p>Marv could feel his strength draining away from him. Occasionally, the whole world would appear like a swirl of colours to him. He could barely stand. He knew that he had to find it soon, as soon as possible, maybe even sooner than that. His magical abilities were deteriorating every second.<p>

"Marv."

He was sitting by the window, looking at the moon when he heard the voice. He turned his head to face the speaker. The girl was nearly two inches shorter than him, had black curly hair and hazel eyes. She was slightly tanned and her voice was sweet and soft. Marv thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And he took pride in that. Because this girl, Sarah, was his wife.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Sarah walked up to him and sat down next to him, looking at him sternly. Marv returned the gaze boldly.

Sarah sighed.

"Will was here earlier today."

Marv's shoulders sagged. Will was his top ranking mortal enemy. Marv could bet on his powers that if he died, Will would perform Kangaroo dance on his grave.

"What did he want?" Marv asked.

"He wanted to remind you. About the oath."

Marv nodded slowly. His eyes shifted back to the moon. Sarah was worried about him. In the last couple of days Marv had aged at least ten years.

"Sarah," Marv said.

"Yes?"

"If I don't make it, if I don't find it…don't cry over me, alright? I hate it when you cry. So, it doesn't…doesn't matter if I am here or not…just don't cry, okay? Try to live happily. Try to enjoy. Try to…try to…forget me. And-"

Sarah pressed her palm against his lips and shook her head. Marv and she were not just husband-wife, they were also best friends. She never nagged at him and he never tried to dominate.

"You are too young to say all of this," she said softly, but firmly. "But…"

"Don't worry. I will find it. We will find it together. And you will be able to take the oath successfully."

"But still…if I die-"

"I promise I won't cry. Or at least I will try to make it look like it. I know I will look ugly if I cry."

Marv grinned at her.

"Exactly. You make a lot of noise while crying."

Sarah laughed at that. "I know," she replied and then smiled at him. He smiled back.

Together the two turned to face the moon. The wind made their hair fly along with it, their eyes were shining with faith as Sarah grabbed his hand. They were together, and they would live. Together.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty, Ninja Whisper and The Light of Fire for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>His hand slammed into the other man's stomach and the sorcerer was sent sprawling on the ground.<p>

Vegeta had been searching for Marv for some time now. And one such night, he felt his energy near the mountains where the whole ground was covered in a white sheet. Vegeta lowered his power levels and softly landed some distance behind the man.

There was a girl with Marv. Vegeta was surprised and interested by the object in her hand.

It was a wand, though it looked like a staff. Its height came till her shoulders and the upper part of the staff was shaped like a pair of wings on a girl's back. The girl's hair and the wings were made of blue stones. The staff was emitting a strange glow.

"Your watch isn't here, Marv," the girl said.

Marv sighed. "I had thought so. I am really running out of luck."

Vegeta frowned. A watch…? Then he remembered that Marv was looking for something. So this watch…this watch was what gave Marv such incredible magical powers? Vegeta thought that without the watch Marv would not be able to restore Trunks' memory. He gritted his teeth but then his eyes fell on the girl's staff. Maybe…

He knew he had to reveal his presence, and avoid this girl's magic.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Second form and as quickly as he could he fired his chi blast at the girl.

However, before it could hit her, Marv had blocked the attack with a shield. The girl turned around and saw Vegeta.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"It is. Seeing that you just tried to attack me."

With that the girl created a stronger shield with her staff and Marv drew back.

"I am Vegeta, and I am the Prince of All Saiyans! And your puny friend here has attacked my son. Taken away his memory. I just want him to restore it."

"Marv has hardly any strength left to stay alive. How can you expect him to restore your son's memory right now?"

"Well, if he can't then you will come with me and restore it. Or else, your friend's body will be lying at your feet."

"Don't you dare try to threaten me! I will restore your son's memory, sure, but not right now. I have to help my husband to get strong again."

"You are coming with me right now!"

"You can't force me!"

Vegeta glared at the girl and she glared back at him just as intently. But before she knew it, Vegeta's fist had collided with her chin, throwing her on her back.

Marv had had enough.

He gathered all the strength he could gather and then fired his strongest chi blast at Vegeta. It was too quick; the saiyan did not even have time to blink. The beam hit him square in the chest and he was forced to power down to Super Saiyan form.

And the two men started fighting.

It was too intense. Vegeta briefly wondered how strong the sorcerer really was. If he was on the verge of his end and had so much strength, what kind of demon would he be with his full power?

The girl stood up and looked at the scene. She was tempted to burn down the saiyan with her magic but she tried to sympathise with him. The poor guy's son had lost his memory, unable to recognise his own father. She tried to imagine how painful it would be for him. It softened her up and instead she used her magic to stop the two in mid-air.

"Calm down both of you," she said, "Vegeta, I think I have a solution to your problem."

Vegeta wiped his blood from his lips. "What is it, girl? Hurry up!"

The girl brought her hand forward and two blue vials appeared in them. She used her magic to unfreeze them and flew up to the two men.

"I should have had thought of this before. It was silly of me…" she muttered and then continued, "These vials contain a healing potion. It is very strong. Both of you, take one. Vegeta, give this potion to your son. His memory will return, and if there is any other injury, he will recover in seconds."

"Thanks Sarah," Marv panted.

"Drink it and try to stay alive for a while, till we find your watch," Sarah advised.

"How can I believe you?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"Marv I think you can take your potion later."

Sarah took back the vial and addressed Vegeta.

"If you think I have mixed any poison in the potion, then it will surely affect me as well. If I drop down dead, don't bother handing the vial to your son."

And as she finished speaking, Sarah gulped down the liquid at once. Vegeta's raised his brows though Marv did not show any reaction.

Sarah smiled at them after a while. Her bruise from Vegeta's punch was gone, she looked stronger than she looked before, and her face glowed.

"I am alive," she said simply.

Vegeta looked at her for a few seconds then nodded.

He turned to Marv and raised his hand. Energy flowed from the saiyan into the sorcerer and Marv felt that he was alive again.

Vegeta drew back his hand.

"Find the watch and become as strong as you can we have to continue the fight. I want to squash you down and show you your place."

Marv grinned at him.

"Sure Vegeta. And sorry, for your son. Believe me, it was all just to keep him safe. And thanks, for the energy."

Vegeta nodded and then turned to Sarah. She smiled at him. He nodded at her too and then sailed away.

As he flew towards home, Vegeta thought that a heavy burden had been taken off his shoulders. He could relax. But he knew that he had to make a few things right. He had to let Trunks know how much he loved him, for his son's own good. He had to show some affection to the boy.

It would be hard. But he could do it. Because he loved taking…challenges. And anyway, he was the Prince of All Saiyans!


	7. Chapter 7

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty and The Light of Fire for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>Trunks gazed at the moonlit sky fixedly, trying to understand what it wanted to tell him.<p>

His memory loss problem was killing him now. He was told stories. Stories of his father, his own future self and how he had fought Buu. But it didn't add up. If he really had done all of that, then the words should have triggered a memory of an incident, a person, some words, anything, right? But it never happened. He had started fearing the Z Warriors now. Was Vegeta really his father? He wanted to remember. He was getting desperate. If only he could get a clue as to who he really was…that would be a great help.

He was considering escape. He was not really tied down in the house but he felt as if everyone was watching him, monitoring his every move. He didn't know whom to believe and whom not to. They were taking care of him. He felt loved. But he was suspicious too. Especially because of Vegeta. Oh, why did he have to be so secretive!

As Trunks stared into the night he did not notice the quiet footsteps, that somebody had opened the door of his room, and that this 'somebody' was standing right behind him. He nearly jumped when he felt a kind yet firm hand on his shoulder.

He turned around swiftly, a scared look on his face, just to look at his dad. Trunks heaved a sigh of relief and then he realised something was wrong.

_Vegeta had come to meet him._

In the moonlight Trunks studied his face. He looked calm, and sort of…happy? His face seemed to have grown younger by years and there was a genuine smile on it.

"Son," he said softly.

Son? Trunks gazed into his father's eyes in disbelief. Vegeta had _actually_ addressed him as son? What was wrong today?

Vegeta's grasp on his shoulder tightened and before he knew it, Trunks was in his embrace. Vegeta did not say anything, and it was only a one arm hug, but it was something. For a moment Trunks did not know how to respond. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Goku had not taught him that in his training.

Timidly, the boy wrapped his arms around Vegeta, memorising his father's smell that somehow did seem familiar. How had he missed it all these days? Neither of them said a word. The breeze made their hair sway, and nothing else could be heard in the silence.

After some time Vegeta pulled away. Trunks gazed at with wide eyes while Vegeta returned a lidded gaze.

"Son, I have found a way to restore your memory."

For the first time in days a real smile broke out on the child's face.

"Really dad?!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta nodded and produced the blue vial. Trunks looked at it curiously.

"I met the sorcerer who had taken it away from you. His wife gave me this potion. It will heal you."

"How can we trust them? Her husband was the guy who started it all in the first place."

"He was protecting you. He has many enemies and he believed that if they found out that you knew him they would have come after you. That's why he erased your memories.

"But you need not fear, Trunks. Nobody can lay a finger on you, as long as I am around."

For anybody else it might not have meant more than a few words to just say to a person to make them feel important. But to Trunks, these words were like The Almighty's blessings. He felt as if he was on the top of the world. His father loved him! His long clenched stomach unclenched at this. How very wrong he was to be suspicious! This was his father, and the best father in the world.

Vegeta opened the vial and handed it to the boy. Trunks took it gingerly in his hands and gulped down the potion.

He felt strange.

It was as if he had drunk hot chocolate, only that it wasn't hot but rather cold. He seemed to feel fresh, and even though the liquid was cold there was a warm sensation in his tummy. He felt dizzy; everything seemed to be unfocused. A searing head ache. And then nothing.

When Trunks opened his eyes, he looked around, fearing that he would again lose whatever memory he had of the past few days. Bu he still remembered. He remembered the time he had met the Z Warriors, when he had yelled at Vegeta, when Goku had trained him and most importantly, the time when his father had hugged him. But he remembered things from before that too. Meeting Marv Adrian, his anger at his father, Gotenks, his fight with Buu, World Martial Arts Tournament, and even a boy with lavender hair, whom Trunks knew to be his future self. How he remembered him, Trunks did not know. He was barely one or two years old, but he remembered his older self. He was handsome, Trunks would give him that. And strong. And kind.

Trunks looked around the room and realised he was in his bed. Vegeta was sitting on a chair next to the bed and looked at him with an expressionless face. But in the moonlight, Trunks could see concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did it work?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks sat up and beamed at his father.

"Yes dad. It worked! I remember everything! I even remember my future self! Can you believe that?!" Trunks replied in an excited voice.

"Good," was all that Vegeta said.

"Uh dad," Trunks said softly, "I am sorry. I didn't understand you…"

"It's okay."

With that Vegeta ruffled his hair then drew back his hand. He adopted his old demeanour again.

"Now since you remember everything, it is time you also remember that you are lagging behind in your training. Meet me in the Gravity Chamber sharp at seven in the morning."

Trunks stood up in attention and said, "Yes sir!"

Vegeta smirked and turned to leave the room when both of them stopped where they were.

An incredible power level rise could be felt from where Sarah and Marv were. Vegeta swiftly turned to the window. There were three great powers now, and one of them was rapidly faltering.

The father and son exchanged a glance. They knew what was happening, and what was to be done. The two ran to the window and took flight together.

They just hoped they were not too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you The Light of Fire and Charismatic Beauty for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>When the two saiyans reached the snowy hills, situation was grim.<p>

It was a magical fight, literally. Sarah raised her staff and electric blue light beam hit a man. The man was thrown a few metres away, but he was on his feet almost immediately.

Trunks looked at the man, taking in his appearance.

He was as pale as the moon, his eyes the blue of the afternoon sky. His flaming red hair danced in the breeze, and according to his own lithe body movements. But his eyes were cruel and cold, especially when he looked at the man lying still some distance away.

This made Trunks look at the man. He gasped. He recognised him of course. Marv Adrian, the man to whom he had lost his memory. Despite that, Trunks did not hate him. He was shocked to see the sorcerer on the ground, defeated. Trunks knew him to be strong. He had magical powers. Why did he not put up a fight?

Vegeta landed behind the other man, who was fighting Sarah. The man whirled around to face him.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. His voice had a kind of aggression that Trunks did not like.

"Your reaper," Vegeta answered with a sly smirk.

"Vegeta be careful!" Sarah said, "Will is very strong!"

Vegeta's eyes were hard as he looked at his opponent and then he took his super saiyan two form. They stared daggers at each other for a while.

Then everything happened at once.

The two men got engaged in a hand to hand combat. Sarah rushed over to Trunks, who kneeling next to Marv. Trunks felt immobile. He was staring at nothing when she came over to him. His hand was on Marv's wrist.

Sarah targeted her staff at her husband and quickly muttered an enchantment. A white light engulfed him. It seemed to be checking for something. Trunks knew what it was doing. It was determining whether the man was alive or not. The white light started to subside and was getting replaced by black smoke, until there was no light. The staff fell from Sarah's hands.

Trunks looked up at the girl who seemed to be frozen right on the spot. Her eyes were blank as she looked at the dead body of her husband. Trunks' heart seemed to tighten at the condition of the man. His body was broken, and there were so many bruises on it. His handsome face was streaked with his blood, yet there was a calm on his face.

Will's and Vegeta's energy beams collided mid-air and that brought Trunks back to reality. He had to help his father. He could not let his father be defeated the way Marv was.

Trunks grabbed the fallen staff and took flight, till he reached the height of the men. He really did not know what to do with the staff. He just pointed it towards Will. He did not say any words but he thought them. He thought them in his own language, not in some magical way. Yet, the staff responded. A thin beam of yellow light made its way to Will's heart. It found its target.

Trunks waited for something to happen, but neither man slowed down. He was confused. Did he really do magic or was it something else?

As soon as he thought that Vegeta was thrown away into the ground, forming a deep crater. He was forced to get back to his normal form.

"Dad!" Trunks cried.

Will faced him with stone cold eyes. He had a watch on his wrist. It was made of a mysterious red substance. The watch did not show any time. Trunks found it really weird. And then he saw the initials. _M A._

'M' would surely not stand for Will. So was it…?

"That watch is Marv's," Trunks said.

"You guessed right. You do know a lot, kid. Wish you were smart though, to know what is good for you and what isn't. Sadly, you aren't," Will said. He turned the dial of the watch towards Trunks. A red beam shot towards him.

Abruptly, a green energy beam collided with the red one and stopped it midway.

Trunks looked down and saw Sarah, her hand raised, her palm facing the two. Trunks threw the staff towards her and she caught it. Will smiled at her. Sarah looked so furious she could have burned down the entire galaxy with her rage. Angry tears flowed her eyes as she looked into the eyes of her enemy.

"Why are you angry?" Will asked in a mockingly sad tone, "Want to join your husband?"

"AAHHH!" Sarah cried and fired her strongest energy beam at the wizard. Will smirked and countered the attack with his own beam. The two chi beams clashed against each other, trying to force down the other one.

That was when he played his move.

Trunks gasped as his father appeared next to a shocked Will and yanked the watch from his wrist. Before Will had time to even say anything, the Saiyan Prince fired his Final Flash at him from point blank. That, along with Sarah's and Will's own energy beam hit the wizard together. Trunks flew to his dad and took the watch from him. He pointed the dial towards the wizard and let it take control. A magnificently deadly beam of light hit the wizard. The force of the combined attacks even blew the attackers away.

When the light and smoke subsided, Trunks expected to see Will dead.

He was wrong.

Will was still alive. He was on the ground, in a kneeling position, but still alive. He smirked at the others. All the three of them were shocked at this.

Will stood up and took on all three of them together.

Sometime later, Vegeta was again forced to revert to his normal form along with Trunks, and Sarah was lying on her back, panting for air, as blood spurted from her mouth. The wizard started ambling towards her. However, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide with disbelief and he looked down at his chest.

A thin yellow beam of light burnt a hole in his heart. It was burning down his whole body.

"NOO!" he cried. The three warriors looked at him in astonishment. Vegeta had a sort of satisfied expression on his face as he smirked at the burning man. Trunks wondered how this happened. Then he remembered.

He had done it. He had fired that attack with Sarah's staff. He had known any magic yet the staff yielded to him even better than it worked for Sarah. Trunks smiled. He knew why that was. It was because of the love that he had for his father.

"HELP! Sarah!" Will cried.

"Be damned," she replied so softly that the others could barely hear her.

Will's body exploded. The flames rose high in the sky, dancing in its erratic motion. Sarah closed her eyes. She was reminded of Marv, and his cremation that would happen.

She walked back to the dead body of her husband and kneeled down next to him. She pulled his face close to her heart and wept. She hugged his limp body and cried into it.

"Sarah."

She raised her head to look at Trunks. The boy rested a hand on her shoulder.

"This is not the end. Things can be fixed."

The sorceress looked at him with a sad curiosity, and a mad hope.

"How?"

Trunks smiled at her. He kneeled down and put the watch on Marv's wrist.

"You will see how. And when you do, you will be dancing with joy."

Vegeta watched the two from some distance. He knew what Trunks was thinking about. He smiled to himself.

Oh, he would get his battle from the sorcerer.


	9. Chapter 9

**In Reality the Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty and The Light of Fire for your reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Eighteen months later<span>_

Trunks was sweating as his hand grasped the hand of the man in front of him.

The two were arm wrestling; and Trunks was losing. Marv grinned at him from across the table as he slammed down his hand on it, defeating him.

"Oh! Why can't I _ever_ win?!" Trunks cried out in exasperation. The twenty two year old sorcerer laughed. "You hardly ever train. Vegeta has to literally carry you to his gravity chamber for training you," Marv pointed out. "How do-? Of course. _You_ would know!"

Marv was glad to be back. Back on the earth, his home. Yes, he did not completely get what he wanted. He did not get his human life back. His end had been caused with his own magic; and the magic could not be broken even by dragon balls. Not completely anyway. But there was a way to come back. Shenron brought him back to the earth in his spirit form. Thank God he could come back without a hallow! And this life was almost as good as a real life, with a beating heart and breathing body. Almost. But of course, a dead life was certainly not _as_ good as a living life. Marv missed his days. What he was really concerned about was that he would be the same age forever whereas Sarah…she will grow old and die sometime. At least he got the chance to be with her. As per the condition he could stay on earth only till midnight. He could return at the dawn of the next day. This thing really reminded him that he was dead indeed, and always put off his mood.

Marv had got something else though. He had got Trunks, his little brother. The sorcerer was too attached to the boy. He always looked at him adoringly and doted on him. Vegeta was even worried that Marv might spoil him. But Trunks knew that it would not happen. For him, the sorcerer was even a better friend than Goten had been. Because Marv was also his teacher.

Vegeta watched the two as they stood up. Trunks sighed. He had been defeated in arm wrestling. Again.

"Trunks, I want to show you something. I want to teach you something," Marv said. The young half saiyan's face lit up. "Which enchantment are you teaching me today?" he asked in an excited voice. Marv ruffled his hair and said, "The enchantment that started it all. How to make someone lose their memory temporarily."

Vegeta's eyes shot open. His eyes narrowed at the sorcerer. Marv winked at him.

"I'm out," Vegeta announced and started for the door.

"Oh come on daddy!" Trunks said, "Hanging around won't harm you!"

Vegeta leaned against the wall and started observing the proceedings. His eyes met Marv's and he could help feeling that his eyes were mischievous. Sarah came in at that time.

"Who won?" she asked.

Marv raised his hand. Sarah sighed. "You must have cheated!" she said.

"Hey! Don't accuse me!" Marv protested.

"Why are you getting so angry? That means you _have _cheated!" Sarah said,

"I don't cheat madam. _You _are the one who cheats in duels."

"How dare you, Marv Adrian! I'll break each of your bones!"

"I will not let you touch me. Remember? I am a ghost."

"If you don't watch your mouth then you will become a ghost in the afterlife as well!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

"Threaten then. As if making hollow threats will make you any stronger."

"I don't need to prove my strength. And I am NOT making hollow threats!"

"Listen Sarah-"

"ENOUGH!"

Vegeta's loud angry voice quietened the two.

"Keep your fights to yourselves and get over with your 'lessons'. I don't much time to waste," Vegeta said.

"Yeah. You are right," Marv said and turned to Trunks.

"Where's your ring?"

Trunks showed him the platinum ring with a strange stone that shone in different colours from different angles. Marv and Sarah had made this together for him so that he too could practice sorcery, as he had shown a keen interest in the art of magic.

As Vegeta watched, Marv taught Trunks how to use the ring for the memory charm, giving him the correct positions and right enchantments. Vegeta thought about the past six months of Marv's return. Even though he did not say it, he deeply respected the sorcerer, and was affectionate to him, even though he never showed it. In evenings, after his training, the two would silently sit in the open fields, or lie down to look at the sky. The sorcerer never said anything but they would know what the other was thinking. And though Vegeta would NEVER admit it…he thought of Marv as a close friend. And of course, he was the only of his rivals to actually complete his battle with him. It had been a tie, and Vegeta planned to settle the score. He knew deep inside that Marv had purposefully made it a draw, but it did not anger him.

"Work harder, Vegeta," he had said.

Vegeta had showed his usual attitude of anger and pride but deep down he had smiled. Now there was a good rival!

Vegeta was brought back to reality when Trunks exclaimed, "Hey dad!"

He looked at his son and all the three adults cried out at once.

"NOOO!"

A red beam of light hit Vegeta in the chest. Upon contact the light deviated, having a blinding effect. Everyone shielded their eyes, except Marv, who directed his watch at Vegeta and the light subsided. He slowly moved towards the limp body of the Prince and knelt down. He cast a spell on him and Vegeta gained consciousness again.

Trunks and Sarah neared him too and all the three were scared by the look in his eyes.

Vegeta looked lost like a small child, and also as curious. His eyes lingered in confusion on Trunks and what he said next was too much for the three to handle.

"Who am I?"

"Oh no!" they cried. Marv let his face fall in his hands and Sarah glared at Trunks, who seemed to want to disappear in the earth. He giggled nervously. Marv turned to look at him furiously. Trunks quietened down and averted his eyes from the husband and wife.

"Well done," Marv said.

"Sorry!" Trunks said.

"Tell me, who am I?" Vegeta asked.

"We will," Sarah said, "Once we find out."

"How long will the spell last?" Trunks asked.

"One month," Marv replied.

Trunks' eyes widened at that.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. His eyes moved three sixty degrees and he fell down.

Sarah and Marv exchanged a look and both of them said the same thing.

"GREAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…at last this story comes to an end. I will like to express my deepest gratitude to all of you who read this story and stuck with it till the end. I will also like to thank Charismatic Beauty for giving me the suggestion for such a beautiful concept. Thank you so much. I hope you liked it and I also hope that I have not strayed off the main plot and disappointed you. I didn't know how this story would turn out to be but as the plot progressed I realised that I really enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers Charismatic Beauty, applefanfic, WWingWisher, Guest, NinjaWhisper and The Light of Fire. Again, thank you Charismatic Beauty for reviewing all the chapters. All of you supported and helped me write this story in your own way.**

**I am feeling quite sad that In Reality the Truth Hurts has come to an end. But I am also happy that it is finally complete…it's all very strange.**

**Again, I apologize if the characters are Out of Character. It was never intentional and I have tried my best to avoid that.**

**I should end this long author's note before all of you fall asleep. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
